Meant to Be
by AshleighWrites97
Summary: Beverly and Jean-Luc are simply meant to be. Sequel to "Fighting Against Fate"


Meant to Be  
By: Crusher1701

Returning from her honeymoon, Beverly didn't know if she was happy that it was over, or even more upset that she would still be spending the rest of her life with Jack. But right now, that wasn't even set in stone.  
Her honeymoon had been a disaster. Someone had told Jack about her previous relationship with Jean-Luc, and he had used that to be cruel to her. Every time Jack had decided to have sex with her, he had thrown a jab about Jean-Luc at her.  
She wanted to be with Jean-Luc again, but she didn't think that he would ever look at her again, not since she had married Jack. But she couldn't help but think that cheating on Jack with his commanding officer would be great payback for his jabs and rudeness.  
After all, it wasn't her fault that Jean-Luc was the best man she had ever met. He was gentle with her, told her that he loved her, and never made a jab at her about anything. As far as she knew, he loved everything about her. She certainly loved everything about him.  
Her thoughts remained on Jean-Luc as she unpacked. Once Jack entered their room, her thoughts darkened at the reminder that Jean-Luc was not her husband. She wanted to pull away when she felt Jack's arms around her.  
"Darling, you do know that I love you right?" he asked, pressing a kiss to her curly red hair.  
She held back her snort and shrugged lightly. "You haven't shown it lately," she replied.  
"Well, if you had just been honest from the beginning with the fact that you'd fucked my commanding officer, I might be a little bit nicer," he retorted.  
"Well, you haven't told me about all the girls that you've fucked," she snapped. "But I'm the only one who's dishonest." Pulling out of his grasp, she tried to leave the room, but he stopped her.  
"Hey, I just want to ask you something," he said. Beverly licked her lip gently before asking what it was that he wanted. "Okay, don't get mad. If you fuck Jean-Luc again, wanna try and get me a promotion?"  
Beverly's face turned red as she slapped Jack across the face. Storming out of the room, she picked up her comm badge, her jacket, and her data PADD before leaving the apartment.

Fifteen minutes later, she arrived at Jean-Luc's accommodations, pressing the door chime.  
When he opened the door, he smiled. "You're back from your honeymoon," he commented. "It's so good to see you."  
"I had to get out of that apartment before I killed Jack. I'm already regretting marrying him," she said, walking into the small apartment. "You never told me what an asshole he is!"  
Instantly feeling protective over the woman he loved, he went and wrapped his arms around her. "What the fuck did he say?" he asked.  
"Well someone told him about us," she replied, turning her face away from his chest so her voice wasn't muffled. "So for the entire month, every time he wanted to have sex, he'd make a jab about you and I. And just now, at home, he said that he'd be okay with us being together again if he got a promotion."  
Jean-Luc pulled away from Beverly, his face red. It was the first time she had ever been scared of him. She knew then that it had been better that she hadn't told him what else had happened. "Beverly darling, you have no reason to be afraid. Stay here while I go and have a word with Jack," he said, reaching up to touch her face gently. Beverly nodded and smiled, going to sit down as Jean-Luc left.  
Moving from a sitting up to laying down position, Beverly decided to take a short nap while Jean-Luc was out. She had barely slept since the night before her wedding, so any sleep was welcome.

Ringing the door chime in a fury, Jean-Luc tried, and failed, to compose himself before Jack opened the door.  
However, when the door slid open, Jean-Luc saw that he wouldn't need to try and be pleasant, for Jack's face showed almost as much anger.  
Standing aside, Jack allowed his commanding officer inside, the older man immediately turning around to face him. "How dare you?" Jean-Luc shouted.  
"How dare I what? Be upset with my wife for fucking my commanding officer? A man I thought was my friend!" Jack shouted back, his face turning red.  
"It's not like she and I have been together since you began your relationship. As much as I would love to have had her."  
"Stop thinking about her like that," Jack spat, grabbing Jean-Luc's collar and shaking him.  
Hitting his hands away, Jean-Luc pushed Jack away. "I can't. She's the only woman I've ever had any true feelings about. I love her, and you have no right to treat her the way you are!"  
"If she told you that I hit her, it was just the one time. Other than that, I've been good to her," Jack said, throwing his hands in the air.  
"She never said that you hit her," Jean-Luc said. "All she told me was that you taunted her about the relationship we had. Told her that if she and I were together again, you wanted a promotion for it. But since you admitted to hitting her, I could kill you right now. I won't though. I'll do something that will be much worse."  
"What? Make me watch as you fuck my wife?" Jack scoffed.  
"No, I'm going to take her away from you. To remind her that she deserves better. And if I have her, so be it; she'll enjoy it better than she ever has with you," Jean-Luc said. "Step aside, she's going to need clothes and such."  
Stunned, Jack stepped aside and Jean-Luc walked through to their bedroom.

Half an hour later, Jean-Luc entered his quarters, putting down two bags. He went and shook Beverly gently, rousing her. "Why didn't you tell me that he hit you?"  
"It was my fault. I snapped and told him that I'd rather be with you," she replied. "So he slapped me across the face and when I didn't respond, he punched me."  
"When?"  
"A week ago. I'm fine now," she replied, lowering her head. "It wasn't important."  
"It wasn't your fault. No matter what he says. You hit your breaking point," he said, pulling her gently into a sitting position before sitting down and pressing his lips to hers.  
Pulling back, Beverly looked into his eyes. "What did you do?" she asked, her love for him already shining in her eyes.  
"I was going to kill him for hitting you, but I decided it would be best to punish him differently. Would you be happy staying with me until he decided to treat you better?" he asked.  
Beverly smiled and nodded lightly. "You took me away from him?"  
Jean-Luc nodded. "I just hope that you don't think I was out of line. I just want to keep the woman I love safe from potential harm. Now, do you want me to sleep on the couch, or do you want me to share the bed with you?"  
Raising her eyebrows at him, the word "bed" fell from her lips. Jean-Luc smiled and went to bring her bags into his room before going and picking her up from the sofa and carrying her to his bed.  
Laying her down, he lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her small body. Beverly moved as close as she could to him, and Jean-Luc couldn't rid himself of the feeling that she hadn't received any real love since they had parted ways. It upset him more than he could ever describe.  
When he looked down at Beverly, he saw that she was fast asleep.  
Holding her closer, he closed his own eyes, and couldn't help but think that this was the way it should be.

A few hours later, Beverly opened her eyes and smiled lightly at Jean-Luc, who was still sound asleep. Looking at him reminded her of the mistake she had made. Could she ever undo it, or would she be stuck married to the wrong man for her entire life? She didn't even know why she had married Jack in the first place.  
She reached out and brushed her hand along his arm that was curled around her. She couldn't help but thinking that maybe this was how it was supposed to be.  
When his eyes opened, he smiled at her, drawing a smile from her own lips. "Do you have any idea what time it is darling?" he asked sleepily.  
"No idea my love," she replied. "All I know is that I'm getting hungry."  
"Well, I can't let that happen, now can I?" he asked. "Let's go get food."  
Beverly nodded and climbed out of the bed, waiting for Jean-Luc to stand up before taking his hand in hers and leaving the bedroom.  
Stopping in front of the replicator, Jean-Luc brushed a strand or wayward curls back from Beverly's face. "You are so beautiful, did you know that?" he asked in a low whisper.  
"I only believe it when you say it," she replied in the same tone.  
"Believe it all the time, because it's the truth," he said, leaning toward her and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.  
Beverly cupped his cheek and returned the gesture. With Jean-Luc, she was truly loved. Why had she given up true love to be with Jack? She had been foolish.  
As Jean-Luc's arms wound around her, Beverly felt her body being pulled into him. She gasped and his tongue used that opportunity to slip between her lips. As it brushed against her own tongue, she shivered and felt herself become aroused. Jean-Luc always had that effect on her, but it always surprised her.  
It had been so long since she had felt this way. Loved, aroused, and nothing short of happy. Yet, no matter how happy she was, under everything else, she felt fear.

When she broke the kiss, her face was flushed and she didn't meet Jean-Luc's eyes. Looking at the replicator behind him, she moved out of his arms and asked the replicator for a turkey sandwich and a green tea, taking it when it appeared in front of her.  
Walking past him to sit on the sofa, Beverly ate in silence while Jean-Luc ordered his own sandwich and cup of Earl Grey before sitting down next to her.  
"I'm sorry Beverly, I just wanted to show you that I love you. I shouldn't have kissed you like that," he said quietly, reaching out to take her hand, which she allowed him to do.  
"It wasn't that. I'm a fool. I left you for Jack. What kind of decision was that? What the fuck is wrong with me?" she cried, Jean-Luc moving their food and tea in time for her to wrap her arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around her and held her to him before passing her green tea to her. "Drink this, cherie. It should help." Obeying him, Beverly took a long sip of the tea, managing to swallow it before crying again.  
"Why do you love me? After what I've done to you?" she asked.  
"I could never stop loving you, even if I wanted too. You can't choose who you fall in love with. And even if we could, I would still choose you. You're intelligent, beautiful, and you have never hurt me on purpose," he said.  
"But I have hurt you. When I married Jack. Proving that I'm not as smart as you think I am," she replied.  
"Tell me if I'm wrong, but I don't think that you marrying Jack was really your choice," he said, turning her head so she was looking at him.  
When her eyes dropped to look at her lap, he knew what she hadn't told him. "He lied to me. I won't tell you what he said because it would just upset you. It upsets me just thinking about it," she explained. Jean-Luc stroked her arm and kissed her hair as she had another sip of tea.  
"I'd never lie to you," Jean-Luc whispered into her ear.  
"I know," Beverly replied, turning her head and kissing his lips gently.

Ten minutes later, after they had finished eating, Jean-Luc led Beverly back to his bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he removed her clothing before she properly laid down. She watched as he removed his own clothing, feeling more and more self-conscious by the second.  
When he was completely naked, he climbed on top of her and pressed his lips to hers as he maneuvered between her legs.  
When the tip of his erection brushed against her clit, she jerked upwards. Jean-Luc gently held her hips down, she was getting him too excited. He hadn't touched a woman since he had last made love to her, and after having a relationship with her for 2 years before that, he hadn't been celibate in so very long.  
When Beverly groaned lightly, he pulled back from the kiss. "Is this really what you want?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because if we do this, I might never let you go back to Jack. Ever. I might not be able to make myself let go of you again. I've lost you once before to him, and I can't go through that again."  
Beverly nodded instantly. She really didn't care about Jack anymore. He had lied, she had made the biggest mistake of her life, and he had been cruel to her. If Jean-Luc was the man she deserved, then Jack would never deserve her. "You and I both know that I truly belong to you," she whispered.  
"With me, my love. Not to me," he corrected, gently allowing his tip to enter her. She felt better than she had felt in a long time. As she wrapped her arms around him and held onto his back, he entered her completely. Beverly's back arched up, brushing her breasts against his chest. Jean-Luc gasped at the sensations Beverly was causing, it had been so long, and what he could do hadn't been enough.  
As he moved on top of her, Beverly couldn't help but smile, and pull him closer to her. Jean-Luc allowed her to take control, worrying that he would finish first because it had been so long. Then again, he assumed that it had been just as long since Beverly had gotten real pleasure out of sex, since Jack obviously hadn't been very good to her in the bedroom.  
"Jean-Luc," she moaned. "You don't have to be this gentle. Please, I need you to be rough, it feels good."  
"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered, taking hold of her thigh.  
Beverly bent her knee, allowing Jean-Luc to use the new angle to plunge deeper inside her. "You won't hurt me Jean-Luc. Trust me."  
Smiling lightly, he sped up his thrusts and ground against her harder, drawing out louder moans from his lover. He obliged his love because he loved her, and wanted to make her so happy she would orgasm harder than she had ever done so before. Even with him.  
He knew he would, especially after going so long without being inside her. After so long thinking he might never be with the only woman he truly loved ever again.  
Before he knew it, Beverly was squeezing her eyes shut, moaning, and digging her perfectly manicured nails into his shoulders while her muscles contracted around him. Before she released her grip, Jean-Luc felt his body shudder as he spilled inside her.  
Laying with Jean-Luc in her arms and inside her, Beverly felt happier than she had felt since the last time Jean-Luc had been with her like this. Jack rarely made her cum, and when she didn't have to fake it, she might as well have, since it was never as spectacular as it had been with Jean-Luc. When they'd both recovered from their releases, Jean-Luc moved to lay beside her.  
"That was amazing," she whispered, "Thank you. I haven't felt that good since we last made love."  
"You don't have to thank me. I did it because I love you. Whenever you want to be with me, I will be there for you," he replied, running his fingers through her hair.  
"Jean-Luc, you don't need to promise me that," she said.  
"I'm promising you that I will always be yours, and I will always be there for you," he said, pressing a kiss to her hair. "And I was thinking that perhaps when you graduate from the medical academy, you and I could try to be posted on the same ship. I won't be posted at Command forever."  
"You want to be stuck on a starship with me for an unknown length of time?" she asked teasingly.  
"It's the best way for me to keep my promise to you. Imagine all the beautiful sights we could see together on a starship. How far away from Jack you and I could be," he suggested, "particularily if you decided to divorce him to be with me. I'm not trying to force you to do anything."  
"Jean-Luc, even without you suggesting it, there is a possibility that I'll divorce him, but I know him. He'd fight me on it. Call me names, mock our relationship. He'll try and guilt trip me into staying with him," she replied, "I love you with all my heart, but I may not be able to marry you anytime soon because of him. I want to be with you in every way, but if I can't, please know that I love you more than anything."  
"Beverly, I know that you love me. I love you too, and I won't blame you if Jack keeps us from being together as husband and wife. I'd never blame you for anything."  
Beverly smiled, climbing on top of him and passionately pressing her lips to his before taking him inside her again.

After they both finished again, Beverly curled up silently in Jean-Luc's arms, falling asleep. Instantly, she was transported to a nightmare of a memory.  
 _Jack was using a hand to tie her to the bed as she sobbed and cried out for Jean-Luc._  
 _"Your lover can't save you now you little cheating bitch," Jack spat. "You thought I wouldn't find out that you were fucking my commanding officer and friend! How dare you?"_  
 _"Jack, it was before you and I were together. I haven't been with him since before you and I started dating. Jack, I promise," she pleaded, "please believe me."_  
 _"Why should I? And why should I believe that you're not going to cheat on me with him again?" he asked._  
 _"I've never cheated on you," she cried._  
 _"Well, you weren't honest with me about your relationship with him, so as far as I know, you could have been cheating on me that entire time," he growled, "perhaps I should ensure that it never happens again."_  
 _"No Jack, please don't. I swear that our relationship, mine and Jean-Luc's, is over, never to come back," she sobbed._  
 _"Don't worry Beverly, this will all be okay, just answer one thing," he whispered into her ear as he put his knee between her thighs. "Do you wanna call Jean-Luc? Maybe we could all have a little party together."_  
 _"No, because if it came to it Jack, I'd rather have Jean-Luc between my legs than you," she snapped. "He's always been better to me than you have."_  
 _Jack's face turned red as he brought a hand up, striking Beverly across the face. Beverly stayed as she was, not reacting in the slightest to the sharp stinging pain on her face. Jack was now beyond angry. Bringing his fist back, he brought it down, punching Beverly in the mouth._  
 _When she cried out in pain, Jack smiled and let go of her. "I should have known you were a whore. I never should have married you. I wish that I never had to see you again, but unfortunately I have to, seeing as you're my wife. As horrible as that may be for me." He climbed off of her and the bed, then stormed out of their hotel room and slammed the door, leaving her tied naked to the bed._

Feeling a hand shake her, Beverly jolted awake, and immediately wrapped her arms around Jean-Luc.  
"Beverly what's wrong?" he asked, stroking her hair back as she shook in his arms.  
"Jack hit me. It was the same as it was before. Jean-Luc, you can't make me go back to him. He'll not let me get away next time. I want to stay with you," she said in a panicked tone.  
"Beverly, I will never make you go back. He'll never hurt you again. Not now or ever. I love you, and I am done messing around with fate. You and I, we are simply meant to be," he said, holding her tightly in his arms and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

finis.


End file.
